


目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！12

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	目标：脱掉老师的西装三件套！12

校园一角很有欧洲风格的建筑是学生公寓，堂本刚的室友是一名中国留学生，比他大一岁，正在念研究生。

自己初来乍到的那天，对方没有任何怨言，帮他一起从楼下搬了很重的行李上来。问起名字的时候，自己却差点闹出笑话。

 

 

“我叫秦倾，中国人。”

 

堂本刚的笑意还没来得及浮上脸颊，对方又操着一口流利的日语开口了——

 

“我会说日语，你想笑就笑吧，习惯了。”

说的话听起来很大度，可脸上已经挂起了微微的不耐烦。

 

“你的中国朋友都怎么称呼你呢？”

 

中国男孩可能是第一次被这么问到，有些疑惑的看着大眼睛小圆脸的日本男孩。

“你是说汉语？”

 

“嗯，中国话。”

 

“就…老秦……”

大概是第一次被外国友人这么问，他有些不自在的害羞。

 

 

“老…秦？”

 

庆幸于日本男孩“l”的发音竟然还算标准，不然又要多一个“脑”秦的称呼了。

 

“老秦！”

大眼睛男孩叫的越来越熟练了。

 

 

“你呢？你叫什么？”

这才想起来，行李都帮着搬两箱了，还没问人家名字。

 

 

“剛，堂本—剛—”

 

 

露出的尖尖虎牙，发光的汗水，纯真可爱的笑脸，与法国明媚的春天再适合不过了。

 

 

 

 

 

好说话又容易害羞的老秦，总是自称纨绔子弟富二代，天朝阿宅，可是堂本刚才不信呢。

刻意掩盖的画布，抽屉里正面朝下压着的相框，还有每周都填的满满的计划表，无一不在透露对方有心事。

说不定和自己差不多呢。其实是挺想和对方互通心意的，可这种话题大概要老天给机会才能开口。

 

 

 

 

 

 

这天他从寿司店回来又是深夜了，一向养生保健的老秦不仅没睡，还把房间角落里一直盖着画板的那层白布掀开了，坐在窗前发呆。看到他回来也没有像前天那样热情的问候。

堂本刚察觉到了对方凝固在空气里的神思，小心翼翼的叫了一声，也只得到了一个轻声的回应。

洗完澡出来看他还是那副样子，堂本刚走了过去，坐在飘窗上抬头向外看。

 

 

 

 

“我回来的路上看到月亮了，特别大特别圆，但是咱们这被树挡住了，好可惜啊。”

“中国的历法里，月亮最圆的时候，是每个月的中间一天。”

“中国的历法吗？”

“嗯……”

 

老秦很反常。

以前自己的各种疑问他都会一一解答，堂本刚喜欢听他说这说那，对方知道好多自己不知道的事情。可今天的反应却是冷淡的，就像窗外银色的月光一样。

 

 

 

 

“小刚啊，我一直没说过，但是有件事很在意——”

 

“什么事？”

堂本刚心里暗戳戳的期待，难道他们交换秘密的日子就是今晚吗！

 

“你是那种，收拾行李箱的时候，不会把所有袋子或者夹层里的东西都拿干净的那种吗？”

 

“哈？？？？？”

这位大哥你在讲什么？是自己想太多了吗，思维跳脱的有点太快了吧，刚才不是还一副忧郁男神的样子嘛。

 

 

“就你那个红色的行李箱——”

老秦指了指，正是从堂本光一家里带出来的那个。

“那个夹层里有个信封，你每次打开都不动，我很在意。虽然好像也没啥，但是我觉得信封这种东西，一般没有人会一直留在箱子里吧？”

 

 

堂本刚露出一副疑惑的表情，虽然对方讲的好像都在理，可是他有点听不懂。

什么东西？哪里来的？自己怎么不知道？

 

 

起身拿来箱子，打开果然看到了灰色的夹层里压着一个信封。如果不专门去找，就会被外层深色的袋子遮住看不到。这种情况还能发现，老秦的眼神也真是好。

对信封来源没有任何想法的人就这么大剌剌的打开了，随手倒了一下，从里边掉出来一张信纸和一枚戒指。

戒指借着自身的圆形，滚到了寝室中间的地毯边缘，才停止了金属细微的响动，稍微跳了几下，安静的躺在了地板上。

 

 

 

两个少年都傻眼了。

 

 

 

而堂本刚几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，躺在那的戒指，正是堂本光一让他设计的。

那段时间老师在搞什么精密机床加工，说是如果能在这些金银首饰上雕刻的话，就很厉害。然后缠着让他设计了一对戒指，说按照他们俩的手指尺寸来做，成功的话一举两得。

波浪形的指环，他设计了一红一蓝的镶钻，又在老师的要求下加入了复杂的花纹缠绕一圈。只是堂本光一总说，不能保证机器的精度一定能完成这种复杂作业，他慢慢的也就忘记了。

可如今，他以为石沉大海的那枚戒指，正躺在自己寝室的地毯上，蓝色的宝石与月光同辉。

是自己那枚。

 

 

 

 

“小刚……我就说吧！肯定有情况！你快看看信纸——”

 

大脑已经处于宕机状态了，回过神才来看到信纸上的字迹，熟悉的运笔和稍显凌乱的排布，是他的老师。

 

 

 

 

つよ、

不知道我会怎么把这封信给你，也不知道会怎么分别，动笔的现在是距离你离开还有半个月的时候。(藤田老师昨天告诉我了。)

我思考了一晚上，看着你在我身边熟睡的样子，虽然很想就这么一直抱着你，但比起这些，果然还是我们的未来比较重要。

估计到最后我还是会做出伤害你的事吧。

记得上次来找我谈心的那个女生吗？

她问我，作为一个女孩子，到底是去学习深造好还是去上班工作好。

我告诉她，这两个选择都各有各的好，可是为什么不尝试着去掉“女孩子”，这个限制呢？

有一个限制就缩小了你认知这个世界的可能，把自己圈死在了一个固定的范围里。20岁，应该迈开步子去看这个世界的精彩，我也是这么过来的呀。

我你就不用操心了，不管你做什么决定，我都乐意接受。只要你过得开心，能在阳光灿烂的好天气里，做自己想做的事。面对这个世界，有一份自己的从容不迫。就算没有我，你也能做好自己。(虽然还是挺害怕你不要我的。)

做了很自以为是的事情，对不起，爱你哟。

 

希望你一切顺利，光一。

 

 

 

 

 

 

两人一起看完了信，男孩泪眼婆娑的捡起了远处的戒指，戴在自己的手指上。夺眶而出的泪水是为失而复得的安慰，也是为未来难测的不可知。

简洁有力的语言，就像堂本光一的人一样有安全感。让他想起了被老师有力的臂膀怀抱时的温暖。

为什么要说自己骗他？为什么要冷冰冰的赶自己走？

你好好说话我都听的懂啊，干嘛非要搞成这样！好像就你一个人思考了很多一样，还不是把我当小孩子看了。

你才是三岁小孩呢，我是成熟的大学生。

 

 

摩擦着那颗闪闪发亮的宝石，诧异的听到了旁边传来的抽泣声。老秦正抹着眼泪。

 

“喂…老秦，你不是吧——”

从来没见过对方的泪水，难道其实他也是个爱哭鬼？

“你怎么也哭了啊？”

 

 

“小刚……”

一直情感不外露的中国男孩，尝试着控制自己的情绪不要太过激动。

“我好羡慕你啊………”

 

 

 

原来，原来真的和自己一样啊。

 

 

心地柔软的堂本刚没空为自己高兴了，他拍了拍对方的肩。笑着安慰道：

“早就想八卦你了，跟我讲讲？”

 

 

 

老秦吸了吸鼻子，长叹一口气。

“今天下午啊…唉……我本来是想等你回来了跟你说说的，随便找了一个话题做铺垫，没想到啊，猝不及防被喂了一口狗粮。”

“我也算是受害者…先不管这个了，说说你吧。”

 

 

高大英俊的中国男孩这才对他娓娓道来。

 

 

 

 

 

下一章听听老秦的故事吧

谁叫我们小刚温柔可爱还善解人意呢

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)

欢迎来交流玩鸭


End file.
